Unknown Is the Most Dangerous Thing Of All
by DangerisDanger
Summary: These new creatures have taken five girls to rape, abuse and to control like slaves but when Bella gets pregnant what will Edward do? Kill her and the baby? Wait until Bella delivers then kill Bella? Continue raping and abusing her and do the same to the baby? What if these new creatures have friends? Warning: Futa


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 1: New place, New Rules

Warning: Graphic rape scenes. If you are under eighteen I advise you do not read this story, it is for mature readers.

Rating: M

genre: Horror and Romance

* * *

After a hard day of work at the hospital I lay down on my bed smiling. I have reached my life long goal. To become one of the youngest and most successful female nurses in the world. Making a deference and saving lives is something that is very important to me. So lost in thought I didn't hear the approaching foot steps to my bedroom until my door flew open with a loud bang. The most gorgeous men I have ever seen was standing in my door way with a sexy evil smirk and it scared me. I back up into the corner of my bedroom glancing at the distance to my bathroom.

"Don't even think about it, you won't make it." The man says suddenly in front of me, he has short cropped hair and captivating grey eyes. He was slender but muscular, I could feel his eyes on my huge tits that was normal. The man placed his arms on both sides of my head, his body pressed against mine.

"What do you want?" I say my voice dripping with confidence, that's normal I know I am beautiful and sexy not trying to be cocky or self centered but there is no point in denying it. Girls envy and hate me for my looks, men want me and want to get in my pants.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, Edward likes the feisty ones especially breaking there spirits. Strip or I will do it for you Isabella." He growled at me with a do what I say or I will fuck you up voice, scaring me. I quickly removed my clothe leaving me in my black lace thong and bra set. Showing of my hour glass figure, toned mile long sexy legs, and perfect cleavage and ass.

"My name is James but you will address me as sir and nothing else." James said before throwing my over his shoulder. He then smacked my ass when I started to struggle and wiggle in his grasp.

"Where the fuck are we going? Please tell me I am not going to be sold into sex slavery, I am not cut out for that?" I whisper quietly knowing that James could hear me. James spanked me hard on them bottom and swung open my front door and carried me to a large truck.

James dropped me to the ground I stood up. I opened my mouth to scream but James covered my mouth and moves his mouth by my ear. "Scream and I will fuck your throat so hard and fast that it will break your jaw." He whispers and his tone told me that he would and enjoy it.

A tiny man with a baseball cap on his head came and opens the double doors in the back of the truck. There are four girls, gagged with their hands and feet tied with rope, also in their underwear. James lifts me and places me inside of the truck then closes the doors and I smirked because I am not bound nor gagged.

Their was this stunning blonde with light blue eyes and a pear figure. Doesn't hold a candle stick to my long black waist length loose curly hair with bangs, my sapphire blue eyes and toned stomach. Then there was a midget with spiky black hair and grey eyes, she looks like a little boy. The last two were read heads with dull green eyes they were obviously twins. Both having large breast and defined hour glass figure.

After a couple of hours every girl in the truck was asleep except me but after a couple of more hours I passed out also. The back of the empty truck was cold. I wrapped my arms around my legs and huddled in the corner.  
-

I woke when I along with the four other girls were thrown to the cold marble floor in front of three men in three throwns. I along with blonde stood up and straightened our selves out while the twins and the ugly pixie stretched on the floor. I exchanged confused looks with the blonde and then exchanged twin smirks.

I pull my hair into a high ponytail with the ponytail holder around my wrists. The three men were so muscular and gorgeous, the one to the left is the biggest man I have ever seen in my life with huge muscles. He has really short brown hair and deep brown eyes.

The man had no shirt and no pants or underwear. His gigantic dick was at least three inches wide and about eight inches long, the large man was stroking it in his hand while looking at the blonde and I.

The one to the right was has very lean muscles with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He also was naked but had his hands in his lap covering his member he was staring at the boy like girl with lust filled eyes .

The one in the middle is the sexiest man I have ever seen oh my god, I am getting get wet by just looking at him. He has messy sexy sex hair that looks so soft, it was this strange color a mix of brown, and red some how looking kind of bronze.

He has piercing emerald green eyes that looked they were looking in to my soul, he was openly eye fucking me. He was very tall and very muscular but not as big as the one to the right but pretty defined.

His dick stood proud and kept twitching while he looked at me, his gaze made me blush and I looked away from him. His dick was the biggest four inches wide and twelve inches tall, that would be extremely painful to get fucked with.

"Welcome whores, you are going to be in hell for the rest of your lives so get used to it. My brothers and I are going to use you for our pleasure, you are now our property. Ours to fuck, ours to beat, and ours to order around." The gorgeous one in the middle he stood up walking to the center, he continued to look at me.

"We also have powers because we are not humans we are sexans, we are made for sex and torture. Our powers have to do with our dicks. Emmet demonstrate with one of them but not the brunette beauty she is mine." The man said looking right me I blushed and a looked away from his hungry gaze.

"My name is Edward but if I choose you to become my sex slave you will address me as master and if not sir." Edward says as he smiles a sexy crooked grin

The huge guy with insane muscles walked over to the blonde one she was in red lace underwear set. I guess his name is Emmet I am glad Edward said that Emmet couldn't use me. I have a feeling that what ever he is demonstrating is painful.

He yanked the blonde to him as she struggled trying to pull away. "Let me go you giant I am not yours to manhandle, I am not anyones property. I will most definitely not call anyone master. My name is Rosalie and don't call me a whore, you piece of shit you don't know me." The blonde yelled at Emmet.

Instead of yelling back at her he smile then back hands Rosalie. She falls to the floor then he kicks her several times in the stomach you can hear the cracks. He definitely breaking a lot of her ribs as she yells in pain and spits blood.

"James the special whip." Emmet bellows with a grin, James leaves his place against the wall and walks out the double doors to the right, he was gone for a little bit and comes back with a studded whip with a smirk.

Emmet raises his arm and whips her back blood flying everywhere as the belt ripped apart her back apart. He gave her at least ten blows while she screamed and tried to crawl away. Emmet grabbed her ankles and pulls her and gives her one more blow to the but this time.

"Don't yell at me bitch you are my property and you will call Edward now get up you whore." Emmet bellowed, Rosalie tried to get up but the pain was to much and she fell down again. James came and another man grabbed her.

James held her arms apart and the other guy held her feet apart, so that she was parallel to the ground. Her stomach and chest were facing the ground, you could see the rib damage the area under her breasts was fucked up. I wanted to jump into action and fix her ribs but I knew if I did there will be vast consequences.

"Our trick is that we can lengthen and widen our dicks to any size and we can grown another one also." Emmet says turns to face us showing us his huge erect penis.

Then his cock widened an inch then grew two more, that would be extremely painful then there were two one on top. Emmet moved in between Rosalie's legs and she started screaming knowing that this would be very painful. Emmett pushes into her in her ass and her pussy blood shoots out on his abs, his dick is so large that you can see a lump in her back and stomach the size of his dicks.

I felt so bad for Rosalie as Emmet fucked the life out of her then slammed his meaty fist on her blood shredded back making her fall to the ground. As blood poured out from her pussy and ass, Emmet released a whole gallon of cum on her shredded back. Rosalie screamed in pain as the cum seeped into her back.

James dragged her lifeless body out of the room,as Emmet smiles at his work and then he grabbed one of the red heads. She tried to run in the other direction but he has a good grip on her hair and then yanked her to him. Edward smiles at me then spoke.

"That is what your lives will be like forever because we will eject you with a serum that will make you immortal but we are still going to be ten times stronger than you so don't bother fighting."

"Now we are going to choose one of more of you and sample you to see if we want you. We might trade you around for the next two days, then on your third day being here we are going to gang bang all of you at once.

Edward wraps his arm around my waist I push agains his chest but he is a lot stronger than I am. He pushes me against the wall, he walks toward me. "Open that sexy mouth of yours, I want to fuck it so hard and then come down your throat and face.

I shake my head at him, "It is going to hurt-" he slams his huge cock into my mouth. I push against his thighs but it doesn't work he grabs my head and starts move it so he can get a deeper angle.

"You little slut, you suck cock so could use some tongue," He yells then pulls out I collapse against the floor but he grabs hair and pulls me back up so that I am right in front of his dick, His pre cum is seeping out of his dick.

"Lick!" Edward demands, I take one long lick, and Edward moans throwing his head back then starts fucking my face again. The after what feels like forever her pulls out, Edward grabs my ponytail then comes all over my face

"What?" He growled noticing my glare, he finally releases my hair and I fall to the floor trying to breathe, and then Edward comes what feels like a gallon of cum into my hair. My eyes widened and I tried to crawl away but he grabbed my waist dragging me back.  
Edward picks me up bridal style and throws me to the ground in the hall. My knees bent and my caves pressed into the floor with my back being pressed down to the floor by his foot. My but is sticking up in the air.

"Answer me my bitch, why do you stare at your master? Now I have to punish you by fucking your ass but you get to pick the size the dick that's going to fuck you with." He growled then flipped me over so that I was face to face with his member again.

"The way to inject the serum is to swallow my cum so I am going to fuck your mouth with a five by twelve and tongue fuck your pussy because I want a taste. Then I am going to fuck your ass with a two by twelve dick that is going to grow to a four by fifteen dick"

"Are you going to rape me in the hall or are we going to go into a room or something?" I spat at him then smiled as his eyes turned black and narrowed.

"I forgot to mention something we can not only duplicate our dick we can duplicate any part of our body. I can feel everything each one of my clones feel. I am going to make six more of my self and we are all going to rape you." He smiles at me and then I am surrounded by seven naked men, that are about to rape me. Shit!

Two of them went to my side picked up one of arms and then one of my legs then the other one does the same to the other side. Edward ripped my thong and bra of sending them flying somewhere. Then Edward grew another another dick so that he had two and started fucking my ass and my pussy it hurt so bad I started crying. I throw my head back because of the pain and then another clone held my held back my head. His dick was three inches wide and ten inches long.

"Open up bitch or I will just cum all over your face." He says then Edward slams into me, hard making me scream then the clone slams the gigantic dick into my mouth fucking it while I struggled. His balls keep hitting me.

Another clone steps over my torso straddling my abs and then starts fucking my tits while pushing them together. Then the second to last clone joined the clone fucking my face chocking me but giving me just enough air to not die, he got underneath him started giving me hickeys all over my neck. Then the last clone starts sucking on my tits then biting them.

Then Edward exploded inside of me, then the clones to the right and left of me came all over my legs and arms, then the one straddling me came all over my tits, then one fucking my face pulled out and came all over my face, then the one sucking on my neck came all over my hair, and the last clone that was biting my tits came all over my stomach.

I was in so much pain that I was just lifeless and couldn't cry any more. Then I am lifted and thrown into a gigantic empty bathtub in the middle of the bathroom all seven of the men surround me then each one of them came about a gallon more on top of me when the were done I was laying inside of a bathtub full of cum.

"Now my whore do you want to shower and get all of my yummy cum off of you for the price of a kiss or do you want us to do this whole thing again, your choice?" Edward asked me giving me an evil smile.

"Can you help me out and I will take the shower option." I whisper my throat is horse from being fucked. He nodded and pulled my out. I steadied myself and wiped the cum out off my mouth then pressed my lips to his then turned on the shower taking at least an hour. When I got out I grabbed a towels rapped my self in it and looked for EdwardI found him in the connecting bedroom naked and angry.

"What took you so long I thought you were just taking a shower?" He hisses at me then rips the towel from around and pushes me onto the bed, he lays down and than grabs my ass and makes me sit on his face. Master grabs my ass pressing my pussy onto his face then he takes a long lick then starts to fuck my pussy with his tongue. I moan and wiggle then he wraps his legs around my back then his feet push my head down

"Since you want to get up, how about you do something for me?" He whispers right when master started to suck on my pussy. He it felt so good and I moan for him to suck harder and then the clone shoves his dick in my mouth. This position is uncomfortable, I am on my hands and knees while one of him is on his knees holding my hair and fucking my face while the other on is under my legs pressing my pussy into his face.

Then another Edward clone starts ass fucking me at the same time. The clone comes in my mouth and I swallow then he keeps coming and I can't keep up so I end up spewing cum all over the clone. I scream out Edwards name as I cum all over my masters face and just as the Edward clone is about to cum in my ass he inters my pussy and cums in there.

Edward gets under the covers and the other two clones and I new clone do the same I move to the middle. Edward picks me up and places me on top of him, one of the clones gets in between my legs and lays his head on my stomach. I stroke his hair.

The other two clones lick and suck on my boobs curling into m

* * *

"Edward, will I always be your whore forever?" I say looking up at him, my nap with Edward and the clones was perfect I was so comfortable for the first time since I have been here in this hell hole.

"Yes, unless you start to behave and I fall in love with you. Then you would become free from rape unless in extreme cases. But for right now you are my whore and I never did give you a proper painful ass fuck, also I want to gang bang you again but this time it will be a huge group and you will wish you never were born. This activity will last ten rounds and If you misbehave there will be rash consequences." Edward tells me and I gulp, maybe if I do something that I know he will like this activity will be less pain full.

"How many of clones will there be and when will this happen?" I gulp nervously.

"Nineteen and the only way to complete a round is every one gets one orgasm including me. This activity will occur in the morning but I want one last fuck before bed ." Edward tells me.

I meet his intense gaze I lean forward and kiss him right on the lips master kisses me back then takes my bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it then he starts sucking on my tongue. Master pushes me on my back and takes a nipple into his mouth.

Sucking hard on it until my nipples are painfully hard he plants kisses all over my stomach before I flip him onto his back start sucking on his neck then I bite down. My hands trace all over his abs before I suck on his nipple and he moaned loudly.

I lick and suck all over his abs while he moans then he flips us over agin now I am on my stomach. Edward slaps my ass until it is pink then bites down and starts kissing my ass. "I am still going to gang bang you till I want to stop but because I have a lot of stamina it will definitely be a while. Guess what size dick my clones and I are going to be torturing with?" He ask with an evil smirk.

"What size?" I whisper I am truly terrified.

"Five by fifteen. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. If you are bad I will let Emmet help me discipline you." Master warns me and I start crying I hate my life so much.

I cry my self to sleep as Edward play with my hair marks up my neck. i hate it when people give me hickeys but is not like I have a choice about anything in the place. I have been raped, gang banged and had my mouth fucked I am so sick of this place and the sick bastards that call them selves men .

* * *

I feel something light peppering my face and. I giggle and role away then master brings me back and presses his morning wood into my ass crack. I push away his hips and try to role but he brings me backs again then he pushes his cock into my waiting warm pussy.

We moan together and he brings my hips to meet his until we get a nice rhythm. Masters arms snake around my waist then start pinching my tits playing with then before sliding one of his hands down my stomach.

"I can't wait until you are the mother of my child I hope she looks exactly like you but at the same time I don't want every guy on the planet wanting to fuck my daughter." Edward whispers in my ear his moods are giving me whip lash. One minute he is a rapist, asshole and treats my like shit. Then he is this sweet goofy guy talking about what our kids will look like.

* * *

I hope you guys like my new story I will try to update every two to four weeks but I have an insanely. Use schedule.

Love you my readers.


End file.
